The Girl in the Moonlight
by FeatherOfTruth
Summary: Added a Prologue which is Chapter 1 now and Updated Chapter 3. A girl finds the courage to stand up to her bullies as a mysterious vanguard fighter. Love blossoms between her and one of the top fighters around the world but they must get through all the obstacles that come their way before they can truly enjoy their destiny. KaixAichi and a bit of fluff from ren.
1. The Girl in the Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight vanguard.**

_Author Notes: This is a chapter written just so we can find out how Aichi got into vanguard in this fanfic. Maybe I'll write one on why Aichi played the Oracle Think Tank if I have time. _

* * *

**Prolo****gue:**** The Girl**** in**** the Moonlight**

Stars covered the sky high above the girl's head, twinkling brightly at their fixed positions. She tilted her head at the space where many clouds were gathering, covering the moon in the process. Not knowing when the clouds would go away, the girl continued to gaze unhappily at the star-filled sky.

Earlier that day, she was walking to school when approached by two of her male classmates. They walked beside her, teasing her about her boy-like appearance. Her blue eyes flashed anger and yet she didn't know what to do. If she flare up at them now, it would only prove them right and if she kept quiet, they would never stop teasing her. Weighing her options, she chose to ignore them.

At school, most of the girls avoided her. The reason being "I would be teased too if I play with you", such acts and words made her feel lonely and upset so she always kept to herself whenever possible. Soon, it became part of her personality to keep out of other people's way and everybody would have forgotten her if the teacher hadn't call on her to answer questions occasionally.

Back to the present, the girl fidgeted in her spot. Someone was coming; she could hear his or her footsteps coming towards her. It was quite dark without the moon and the girl could not make out the person's features clearly. Suddenly, she heard a voice. It sounded like the person was speaking to her.

"Enjoying the night?" a male voice asked.

She did not know how to respond to this stranger but she wanted to say something to him.

"The clouds are blocking the moon"

There was a pause before he replied. "but the stars are there"

"Not the same. If only I was stronger…"

More footsteps and she realised the stranger was sitting next to her on the brown wooden bench. She could make out a boy's face and his emerald green eyes that glowed in the darkness. Her face flushed red when the boy glanced her way to have a closer look at her.

"My name is Kai Toshiki. What's yours?" he introduced himself.

"S-Sendou Aichi"

"Well then, Aichi. Here" he pushed a card into the palm of her hand. "Imagine yourself like the warrior here. Big and strong" he continued.

"Blaster Blade" Aichi murmured. "I can't imagine that. I'm not as strong as he is"

"Your vision is your power. Someday, when you can think of being strong, you will be strong" he answered.

Kai smiled and Aichi felt a smile finding its way onto her face too. Just then, the clouds covering the moon dispersed and the big round orb of light shone brightly in the sky. The light from it lighted up both their faces so they could see each other clearer than before. Aichi could see his chestnut brown hair and the white shirt he wore over his pale purple one. Her heart started thumping like never before.

"I have to go home now. See ya" Kai got up from the bench.

_Will I see you again?_, Aichi left the thought in her mind as the boy's shadow disappeared from her sight slowly but surely. "Bye" she mumbled, her sapphire blue eyes glancing at the new card in her hands. She cupped it close to her with both hands, promising to treasure it always until the day she meet Kai again.

oOo

Kai had moved house exactly a day after their meeting.

Aichi flopped herself on her bed, not wanting to even get up to change into a fresh set of clothes. Her mind was screaming his name and all she could think of was how she was going to meet him again. She looked at the card he gave her.

"Aichi!" someone yelled angrily from the door. "E-Emi" Aichi stammered, surprised at the arrival of her little sister. Emi was only a few younger than her but was already acting as if she was older than her actual age of twelve. The little girl shook her head at Aichi. "I know you don't have to get up early for Saturday but at least clean yourself up" she scolded.

"Sorry, Emi. I was just thinking about something" Aichi showed the card to her.

Emi glanced at the card then studied it. "Eh, I didn't know you were interested in this game" she said.

"It's very important to me, Emi. It's a gift from Kai-kun"

"The boy you met last night?" Emi recalled.

"Yes"

"I think you should learn more about the game if you want to see him again. There's a shop selling these cards near our school" Emi told her. Then in an even softer voice, she added "Well, the Aichi I know would be too shy to do that" and returned the card back to Aichi.

The blue-haired girl sighed, _Emi is right but I want to see him again._

"How about wearing a disguise? If no one knows who you are then you won't need to be shy around people. They won't see your face anyway" Emi suggested with a huge grin plastered onto her face.

"EH!?" Aichi had a bad feeling about this.

oOo

She had only been in the shop for an hour but she was already feeling uneasy around so many people. Finding herself a seat in the front row tables, Aichi began to construct a deck with the booster packs she was advised to buy to compliment Blaster Blade. Somehow, she began to ease up as she put the cards she wanted in a red deck case while the unwanted cards in another deck case coloured blue. Her blue eyes sparkled with pride and joy.

"With this, I will see Kai-kun again"

With that thought in mind, she prepared to leave the shop and come back another day. She was stopped by two boys whom she recognized as from her class in school.

"E-Excuse me…" she began in a polite manner.

"You look familiar. Doesn't she, Izaki?"

Aichi felt a shiver down her spine.

"I suppose she does, Morikawa. Now that you mention it, she looks like Aichi"

Aichi felt sweat forming on her face. Then, she got an idea.

"I'm not Aichi," she glanced around the shop for something to name herself after. "I-I am Tsukiakari. Yes, I'm called the Moonlight" she faced the two boys bravely.

"You can't expect us to believe you just like that" Izaki told her.

"Then…c-cardfight me"

The girl from the counter raised an eyebrow at Aichi. _He's going to challenge someone with an untested deck?_

Aichi breathed in deeply before moving on to a table. She took out her deck, looked through it once more before shuffling it. The manager of this shop had explained the rules to her before so she should be able to get through the first barrier.

"Everything would work out" she mumbled under her breath. She placed her starting vanguard faced down on the playmat. "As long as I have faith" she looked at Morikawa, his opponent in the eye seriously.

"I will defeat you and win!" she declared firmly.

Thus was the start of a new legend. The legend of Tsukiakari, the moonlight.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	2. Moonlight Fighter

**Moonlight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight vanguard.**

Hello there! It's Feather-san here~

Here is another fanfic about Aichi and Kai. (I really like the shipping between these two x3)

For those of you who had 'favourited', 'followed' or reviewed one of my best fanfic yet, "My Lady", I sincerely thank you. Without them, I would have quit the story altogether.

Please enjoy this latest installment from Feather-san. Like usual, Read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Moonlight Fighter**

A cold breeze blew through the branches and leaves of the tree, making the little blue-haired girl huddled below it shiver. Her blue eyes, so much like sapphire jewels, glowed with fear. She cuddled herself with her arms with her head bent down so that she could only see the tips of her bare feet.

Her clothes were dripping wet and her legs were covered with small scratches. "Don't…cry…" she told herself.

The girl was never called by her real name ever since she could remember. The others liked to tease her constantly with nicknames. Today she tried to defend herself, it did not work out.

The sky was dark, a sign that she should be home by now. Slowly she got up onto her feet and walked. Passer-bys stared at her but she ignored them.

It wasn't such a long distance from the park to her home so she reached her destination exactly on time. Her mother, Sendou Shizuka, was already washing up the dinner plates and spoons. "Aichi, help me out" she asked her eldest daughter with a smiling face.

Aichi opened her mouth to say something but her little sister beat her to it.

"I'll do it, mom. Aichi can rest first" she interrupted.

"Thanks Emi" Aichi gave her a grateful nod before she climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

Upstairs, Aichi took out a card from her table's drawer, letting her fingers trace the brave warrior depicted in it. She glanced out the window at the starry night sky and remembered the boy she used to admire.

It was a boy who gave her the card. A boy who moved away shortly after their meeting. A boy she could not forget and yet…what was his name? Aichi could not seem to remember although his words still echoed in her mind up to this day.

"My vision is my power" she slipped into her bed, muttering the phrase until she drifted off to sleep.

oOo

"I knew we should have introduced this event sooner" Shin Nitta, the manager of Card Capital said with sparkling eyes as he scanned the shop he owned with his niece, Tokura Misaki.

Misaki had an expression that stated 'boredom'. "If you think so" she replied nonchalantly.

The important customers, vanguard fighters, were all dressed in cosplay because Shin had announced it was Cosplay day and required all of them to dress like this if they were to come into the shop.

Of course, Misaki had refused to from the start and that was why she was still in the shop's uniform. Her uncle was disappointed then; he had prepared a cute dress just for her to wear.

Among all the cardfights in the shop, a person stood out the most.

He had chestnut brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a typical blue high school uniform. His attire was originally not approved but his friend, a blonde wearing the same uniform, claimed they were dressed as _shonen_ high school boys from a manga that the manager himself had never heard of. He had no choice but to approve it.

Back to the story, this boy was called Toshiki Kai and at this moment, he was literally crushing his opponent—an unfortunate boy with black hair shaped like the letter 'V'.

"Damn!" the defeated latter shouted as he banged his fist on the table.

"Morikawa" his friend beside him called out in shock.

"Is there anyone here that's not boring, Miwa?" Kai stated rather bluntly.

"Now, now kai. Let's not get hasty…" Miwa smiled.

Some spectators of the cardfight shot daggers at Kai.

"What an arrogant guy"

"But he's a great vanguard fighter…"

"Why don't you cardfight me next?"

All eyes turned to face the person who asked that question.

That person wore a simple white collared shirt and blue pants. His face was partially covered by a mask.

"Tsukia kari" someone whispered. "He's here!"

Kai narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the one they called 'Moonlight' but he smiled. "Bring it"

"HOLD IT!" a boy about the age of a grade-schooler shouted, thrusting his way through the crowd gathered around to stand in front of both Kai and Kari. Two other boys about his age followed him.

"He'll cardfight me first" the younger boy indicated Kari with a pointed finger.

"Kamui-san goes first"

"KF yo"

Kamui took another step forward to Kari, intending to express his reasons but he tripped over someone's leg and accidentally fell forward.

Kari fell backwards onto Kai who widened his eyes in surprise.

The onlookers gasped.

"What?" Kari asked. Then, she felt something over her chest. "Ah!" she cried and Kai removed his hand hastily.

"You're a girl?" Kai asked in a loud and serious tone.


	3. Suspicion

**Chapter 2: Suspicion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight vanguard.**

**Credit: This chapter is written by Light-chan and the cardfight is written by me.**

* * *

"Well, yes. I'm a girl" the one known as Tsukiakari confessed, her blue eyes glancing over at Kai. Her heart thumped hard against her chest as she took out her deck, trying hard not to let the others know she was deeply troubled by this fact. Kai gave a short cough. "Sorry" he muttered. He placed his deck on the playing mat and gestured for her to take a seat opposite of him.

"Ah yes. I'm sorry too, Miss Tsukiakari" Kamui apologised from behind her. "Its okay" she ensured the younger boy that she was not offended. "You didn't mean to fall on me" She returned her attention to Kai. "I'm going to make you apologise properly if I win" she declared. There was a glimmer of amusement in the brunette's green eyes. "We'll see"

Both cardfighters placed a card at the vanguard circle and flip over at the same time.

"Stand up the vanguard,** Lizard Runner, Undeux**"

"Stand up vanguard, **Stardust Trumpeter**"

"Hey, she isn't using the Oracle Think Tank like last time" someone from the crowd noted. "She originally uses the Royal Paladins" Misaki told them.

"I'll go first" Tsukiakari announced. "I ride **Little Sage, Marron **and end my turn"

"I ride **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr** and I call **Flame of Hope, Aermo**" Kai placed the second card in the circle behind his vanguard. "Bahr attacks Marron with a boost from Aermo. Drive check, no trigger"

"No guard. Damage check, no trigger"

"My turn, I stand and I draw" she glanced at Kai. "The shining knight of the holy land, stand up my avatar! I ride **Blaster Blade**" she recited the words with strong feelings.

"Blaster Blade…" Kai looked at the new unit on the field with new interest.

"I call **Wingal** and **Barcgal**. Barcgal's skill allows me to call **Flogal **from my deck to the rear-guard. Boosted by Wingal, Blaster Blade gains an extra 4000 power and he attacks Bahr. Drive Check, draw trigger. I give the additional 5000 power to my avatar"

"No guard. Damage check, no trigger" Kai placed his first card in the damage zone.

"Turn end" she smiled.

**Aichi-kai**

**4-Hand-5**

**0-Counterblast-0**

**1-Damage-1**

**Field**

**Barcgal-None- None-None**

**Wingal- Blaster Blade- Bahr** **- Flame of Hope, Aermo**

**Flogal-None-None-None**

"Stand and draw. I ride **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**. I call **Wyvern Strike, Jarran **and **Wyvern Strike, Tejas**. Tejas gains 4000 power until the end of my turn if it is boosted by Jarran. They attack Blaster Blade"

"I don't guard" she gritted her teeth as she imagined a powerful blast of fire hitting Blaster Blade. "D-Damage check," she took the top card of her deck and flips it over. "No trigger" she announced.

"I still have another attack" Kai reminded her as he turned his vanguard sideways to the attacking position. "With a boost from Aermo, Nehalem attacks Blaster Blade. Drive check, no trigger. Are you going to guard?"

"No" she answered with a forced smile. Another wave of heat washed over Blaster Blade as he tried to defend himself with his sword. "Damage check, no trigger

"I end my turn" Kai waited for Tsukiakari to start her next turn. The girl was looking through her hand, unfazed by all the damages she had taken.

"Kai-kun may be the one who gave me light in my world but I have come a long way since then. The proud and glorious white wings; I ride **Solitary Knight, Gancelot**. Then, I counterblast!" she flips over two cards from her damage zone.

"Gancelot gains 5000 power and an extra critical until the end of my turn if Blaster Blade is in the soul"

Kai raised an eyebrow at her words.

"In addition, I call **Knight of Silence, Gallatin** in front of Flogal. Barcgal moves to the front and I call **Starlight Unicorn**. Boosted by Flogal, Gallatin attacks Nehalem"

Kai didn't look surprised or even amazed, "No guard. Damage check, no trigger"

"Barcgal gains 2000 power from Starlight Unicorn's skill and he attacks Nehalem too"

"No guard. Damage check, no trigger"

"Lastly, my vanguard attacks Nehalem **(20 000)**"

"Guard with two Aermo"

"Twin drive check. First, no trigger. Second, no trigger"

**Aichi-Kai**

**3-Hand-2**

**2-Counterblast-0**

**3-Damage-3**

**Field**

**Starlight Unicorn-Barcgal- Tejas - Jarran**

**Wingal- Gancelot- Dragon Knight, Nehalem** **- Flame of Hope, Aermo**

**Flogal- Gallatin -None-None**

"My turn, Burn everything to ashes with your apocalyptic flames, I ride **Dragonic Overlord**" he slammed the said card down.** "**Tejas attacks your vanguard"

"I don't guard. Damage check, no trigger"

"My vanguard attacks Gancelot"

"Guard with **Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine **and Marron"

"Twin drive check. First check, no trigger"

"Second check, critical trigger. I give all the effects to Dragonic Overlord **(21 000)**"

"Damage check, no trigger" Tsukiakari reluctantly put the card in her damage zone.

"That's means I win" Kai said, watching as the sixth card went into Aichi's damage zone.

**Aichi-Kai**

**1-Hand-4**

**2-Counterblast-0**

**6-Damage-3**

**Field**

**Starlight Unicorn-Barcgal- Tejas - Jarran**

**Wingal- Gancelot- Dragonic Overlord** **- Flame of Hope, Aermo**

**Flogal- Gallatin -None-None**

Aichi couldn't tell if he was mocking her or not so she picked up her deck and left without a word.

Kai went after her. "Wait, are you…" his voice trailed off as Tsukiakari turned around to face him.

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	4. The Sky where the Moon resides

**Chapter 3: ****The Sky where the Moon resides**

I do not own cardfight vanguard.

Please read and review!

* * *

She removed her mask to reveal sweet sapphire-blue eyes and her cheeks turned a light red hue as she gazed warmly at Kai.

"I knew it!," Kai exclaimed. "You're that girl I met when I was younger"

"I'm Sendou Aichi. It has been a long time, Kai-kun" the blue-haired girl nodded with a smile.

"You're not angry with me anymore?"

"I-If the person is Kai-kun, I wouldn't mind at all" Aichi replied with a voice edged with nervousness. Her heart started beating at a faster rate than usual but she believed it was because the topic was a sensitive one. "In order to show my sincerity, w-would Kai-kun come to my house for dinner at my place?"

Kai tilted his head in consideration. "Okay"

Aichi's eyes sparkled and she began to lead the way. Kai followed a little more warily, he had no idea how to react to an invitation that was given to him out of the blue. What makes this a difficult situation to handle was the fact that Aichi was his longtime childhood friend. Their reunion was …, Kai could not find a word for it as he shook off the thought of touching Aichi's soft chest.

oOo

"I'm back" Aichi pushed open the door to her home.

In response, a little girl with auburn hair and eyes that matched Aichi's ran over and gave her a hug. "Welcome back, Aichi" she said with an angelic voice that was sure to melt the hearts of many boys. The younger girl peeked at Kai from where she was.

Noticing this, Kai bowed. "I'm Kai Toshiki. Sorry to trouble you"

Ignoring his greeting, the girl turned to face Aichi again. "A friend of yours?"

"Yes, I've invited him to dinner" Aichi replied.

"Eh, that's rare of Aichi, bringing a boy to dinner. Is he your boyfriend?"

"E-emi!" Aichi blushed and nudged the girl away.

"Sorry about that" Aichi apologized and led Kai to the dining room where her mother, Sendou Shizuka, was already preparing to eat dinner. She looked up from her plate at their arrival. Her marine blue eyes seem to flash with recognition at the older boy.

"Aichi's friend" Emi told her.

"Toshiki Kai?" Shizuka asked.

"Y-yes but how-" Aichi looked confused along with Emi and Kai.

Their mother smiled, stood up and rummaged through some drawers before returning with a somewhat old piece of paper. "I was friends with Kai's mother and before the unfortunate accident," she paused to glance at Kai.

"It's okay" the boy whispered.

"we met many times to talk about our children" Shizuka continued. "Kai-kun?"

Kai stood up straighter. "Yes?"

"Your mother and I made a pact to marry you to Aichi"

"WHAT!?" Aichi and Kai shouted out at the same time.

"Isn't this a bit too sudden, Mum?" Emi spoke up with wide shocked eyes.

"Well, Kai moved away before I can say anything about this to his uncle. If I don't say it now, who knows when I'll going to see him again" Shizuka replied with a surprisingly calm tone.

"But..but.." Aichi stammered for words.

Kai stared blankly at the wall behind Aichi's mother.

oOo

That evening, Aichi waved goodbye to Kai rather awkwardly, the 'marriage pact' weighing heavily on her mind. Everything was progressing so fast, she had practically no time to think about anything anymore. She was sure Kai was thinking the same thing.

In her hands, she gripped onto the Letter her mother had given the both of them earlier and sighed. An image of Kai popped into her mind suddenly and she felt her heart thumping hard again.

_Do I love Kai?,_ she thought. The immediate answer was _I don't know_.

A few shafts of the remaining sunlight from the sun caught onto some of the words of the letter.

_**Invitation to the Beach**_

_**From Manager of Card Capital**_


	5. Moonlight star

**Chapter 4: Moonlight + Star**

I do not own cardfight vanguard.

There would not be any cardfights until chapter 5 when Feather-san comes back so until then, it'll be how Kai grows his love for Aichi.

I might come back and help Feather-san but as of this chapter, I'm signing off for now _–_ _Light-chan_

* * *

Blue sea…

Blue Sky…

and white sand as far as the eye can see.

Aichi had to admit this would be the place she imagined a couple of lovers may go for alone intimate moments. She looked at Kai who was watching her from atop the balcony of the resort where they'll be staying. Needless to say, the Manager had purposely put them in rooms next to each other.

"They really are going all out as matchmakers" Aichi sighed. It wasn't that she didn't feel anything for Kai; it was just that she didn't know if Kai felt the same way. Her feelings were confused.

Just then, a boy with blonde hair shouted out to her. "Aichi, come play with us!" His gray eyes glimmering as he waved his hand as a gesture for her to come over.

"Coming, Miwa-san" Aichi took one last look at Kai before walking to Miwa and the others.

"We're building sandcastles. Aichi, can you help us?" Emi looked up from her half-finished sandcastle.

"Sure, what do I have to do?"

"Here, you can use this" Miwa passed a bucket over. "Fill it up with water" he said.

"Ah, okay"

"I'll go with you, Miss tsukiakari" Kamui offered.

"You can call me Aichi and thanks for the help" Aichi answered. Kamui had been following Emi like glue for quite some time after Aichi introduced her to him. He even stammers when speaking to the girl.

When the both of them returned with the buckets of water, Emi, Reiji and Eiji poured them into another bucket filled with sand. The sand was then dumped on the unfinished part of the castle and shaped into a desired tower.

"Yay~! It's done" Emi cried out in joy.

"Yeah!" Kamui grinned, still gazing lovingly at Emi.

"Why don't we go swimming next?" Miwa suggested. "I'll bring Kai over too" he looks over at me with a wink.

"Ah, I burn easily so…so…" Aichi stuttered.

"Then we'll swim over there where the rocks are blocking the sun" Kamui interjected. "Please say 'yes', Aichi onee-san"

"SY, yo"

"It's just for a while"

"I can pick a swimwear for you, Aichi" Emi pipes in.

"Oh okay, I guess" she finally relents and lets Emi take her to change.

From the balcony, Kai raises an eyebrow.

oOo

Emi had picked out a blue v-shaped bottom swimwear for Aichi to wear and as she walked out into the sun, the others found it hard to look away from her.

"Wow" kamui mumbled, his imagination making him look at Emi and Aichi in a different light.

"You look great, Aichi" Miwa commented with a light nudge at Kai. "Don't you think so too, Kai?"

The brunette was wearing a simple black boxer-styled swimwear. It seems Miwa had somehow convinced him to change into it.

"It's okay" he replied in a non-interested tone but Aichi still managed a small smile. She placed a foot tentatively into the waters of the sea to test how cold it was before putting both feet in.

Emi hit the surface of the water hard, splashing her elder sister right in the face.

"E-emi!" Aichi cried out startled. The droplets of water falling down her face, shone in the sunlight.

"Looks fun, doesn't it?" Miwa started prompting Kai. "and Aichi, isn't she cute in that swimwear?"

"I'm going to join them" Kai walked away from Miwa.

Miwa smiled mischievously and mouthed the word "success" with a fist in the air to the Manager who was looking at the group from out of a kitchen window.

Meanwhile,

"Emi, catch!" Reiji threw a beach ball at the girl.

A strong wind blew and the light weighted ball got blown far away. Emi pouted. "I can't swim that far" she told Reiji.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" Aichi started swimming towards the ball. She hadn't gone more than 3 laps when she felt her right leg cramping. She gritted her teeth in pain but tried to continue. Her hand reached for the ball and clutched tight to it. It was then she realised she could not swim anymore. She could wave her hands to get the others' attention but the ball would be swept further away.

"Kamui-kun, I cramp my right leg!" she yelled across the sea.

"What?" a distant echo replied.

"I said, I cramp my right leg!"

This time, no one replied. Aichi could only see a few specks of black swimming back on shore.

Panicking, she released the beach ball and waved her hands. All the while shouting, "HELP!"

She felt heavy and out of energy. "Kai-kun…save me…"

There was another dot, it seems to be coming nearer.

Chestnut brown hair. It was a dot with hair.

Her eyelids closed and Aichi sank.

oOo

"Aichi!"

She heard a voice calling her.

"Sendou Aichi, wake up!"

Her eyes opened a tiny fraction. "Kai-kun?"

"She's awake" the brunette informed the others. Aichi glanced at the side of her, Emi and kai was crouched beside her.

"Thank goodness you're okay" Emi sighed with relief. "Thank you Kai"

The brunette nodded his head.

"What happened…to me?" Aichi asked groggily, her head still spinning and her leg still hurting.

"You almost drown when Kai came to save you" Miwa answered her question.

Aichi turned to glance at Kai through half-closed eyes. "Kai-kun…"

For a moment, Kai's mouth opened like he wanted to say something but he closed them again and walked off, leaving Aichi very confused.

Miwa and Emi chased after him while the Misaki, the Manager and Kamui stayed behind.

* * *

Please read and review.


	6. Moonlit Night

**Chapter 5: Moonlit Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight vanguard.  
**

Aichi and Kai let a cardfight decide their destiny.

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" Miwa shouted.

Kai stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Go back. I want to be alone for a while" he told him.

"No way!" Emi butted into their conversation. "You can't just leave Aichi feeling sorry for herself every time something goes wrong for you. She likes you a lot, don't deny those feelings"

Kai stared at the little girl, surprised that she knew this much for a child.

"Four years ago, Aichi came home with a depressed look on her face but she didn't give up on you. She became 'Tsukiakari' and tried to involve herself more in Vanguard, hoping to reach you. Why can't you be the same?" she continued in a softer voice, her blue eyes so much like her sister pleading with the chestnut brown haired boy.

Kai looked away as if he was avoiding the question posed by Emi.

"To you, Vanguard is a precious thing right?" Miwa asked Kai.

"It is" he replied.

"Then let Vanguard decide whether you should answer Aichi's feelings" Miwa smirked.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "I've beaten you countless times in vanguard, you know?"

"I meant letting me represent you then cardfight with Emi who will be representing her big sister. If I win, you can continue as you are now and we won't bother you but if Emi wins, you will subject yourself to our advice"

"That sounds fun!" Emi nodded her head in approval. "I'm sure Aichi would want this" she added in case Kai was thinking it was wrong of them not to consult with the person in question first.

"Hmn" Kai shrugged.

The three walked over to a standing cardfight table conveniently placed near them.

After shuffling their decks and placing their starting vanguard faced down, both yelled

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"**Bermuda Cadet, Riviere**" Emi flipped her card over.

At the same time she did, Miwa revealed "**Lizard Soldier, Sishin**"

"I'll go first" Miwa said. He drew a card. "I ride **Djinn of the Lightning Spark. **End of my turn"

"I stand and I draw" Emi declared.

"I ride **Mermaid Idol** **Riviere**. Riviere's skill! She gains gains +1000 power since Bermuda Cadet Riviere is in the soul. Furthermore, Bermuda Cadet Riviere 's skill lets me look at the top 7 cards of my deck and select up to one 'Super Idol, Riviere' or 'Top Idol, Riviere' to add to my hand" Emi smiled joyously as she flips the card around for Miwa to see. "I add Super Idol, Riviere to my hand"

Emi turned the vanguard to attacking position. "Riviere attacks your vanguard!"

"I guard with **Zephyr Kid, Hayate**" Miwa took a card out from his hand."His shield is [10000] so Riviere's attack [7000] is negated"

Kai looked on with not much interest.

"I'm representing you here, Kai. You should at least show a little support here" Miwa shouted to him.

"Not interested to do so" he replied back with closed eyes.

"Drive trigger check" Emi yelled out in frustration. As she turned it over to see what it was, the card glowed. "Lucky!" the younger girl cried. "Critical Trigger. Drive Quartet, Shuplu. I give the power and critical to Mermaid Idol, Riviere!"

"Ack…damage check. No trigger" Miwa felt a sudden shiver down his spine. Emi was very serious about winning. He added the card to his damage zone.

**Emi-Miwa**

**7-Hand-4**

**0-Counterblast-0**

**0-Damage-2**

**Field**

**None-None- None-None**

**None- Mermaid Idol**, **Riviere**** -**** Djinn of the Lightning Spark ****- Wyvern Supply Unit**

**None-None-None-None**

"My turn, I ride **Brightjet Dragon **and call **Wyvern Supply Unit **behind him. When Brightjet dragon attacks, and I have fewer cards than you, this unit gets 3000 additional power until the end of that battle. Wyvern Supply Unit's skill allows me to add 2000 to my vanguard if he's in the rear-guard. Boosted by Wyvern Supply Unit, I attack your vanguard "

"I guard with Shuplu , Blazer Idols and Mermaid Idol, Sedna" Emi declared.

"Drive check. No trigger" Miwa gave Kai a wry smile. "See, this is what happens when you don't support heaven's will" he said.

Kai started to watch the cardfight but the boy seems to be troubled.

**Emi-Miwa**

**4-Hand-4**

**0-Counterblast-0**

**0-Damage-2**

**Field**

**None-None- None-None**

**None- Mermaid Idol**, **Riviere**** –**** Brightjet Dragon ****- Wyvern Supply Unit**

**None-None-None-None**

"Stand and draw. Then, I ride **Super Idol,Riviere** and call **Mermaid Idol, Sedna **behind her. I also call **Pearl Sisters, Perla** beside Riviere and **Pearl Sisters, Perle **behind Perla. Perla attacks Brightjet dragon with a boost from Perle" she turned the cards indicated sideways.

"No guard" Miwa shrugged. "Damage check. No trigger" another card was placed next to his first damage.

"Next Riviere attacks the same unit boosted by Sedna" Emi's eyes gleamed.

"Damage check. Draw trigger, **Old Dragon Mage**. I draw a card"

"Drive trigger check. No trigger" Emi added the card to her hand.

**Emi-Miwa**

**2-Hand-5**

**0-Counterblast-0**

**0-Damage-4**

**Field**

**None-None- None-None**

**Sedna- Super Idol**, **Riviere**** –**** Brightjet Dragon ****- Wyvern Supply Unit**

**Perle-Perla-None-None**

"For my turn, I stand and I draw. Clash through the skies with your deafening roars! I ride **Thunder Break Dragon**. I retire Wyvern Supply Unit and call **Dragon dancer, Rai rai **in its place. I also call **Shieldblade Dragoon** beside my vanguard and **Lizard Soldier, Riki** behind the called unit" Miwa shouted, slamming the cards onto their respective circles.

_He's using up almost all his hand…what is he playing at?_, Emi thought to herself silently.

"Shieldblade Dragoon attacks Riviere" Miwa declared, snapping Emi out her thoughts immediately.

"I don't guard. Damage check. No trigger" she announced.

"Through Thunder Break Dragon's counterblast, I retire Perla. Next, my vanguard attacks Riviere"

"No guard. Damage Check. No trigger" Emi could feel herself getting panicky.

**Emi-Miwa**

**1-Hand-1**

**0-Counterblast-2**

**3-Damage-4**

**Field**

**None-None- None-None**

**Sedna- Super Idol**, **Riviere**** –**** Thunder Break Dragon ****- ****Rai rai**

**Perle-None-**** Shieldblade Dragoon** **–Riki**

"Stand and draw. I ride **Top Idol, Riviere**. Riviere attacks your vanguard"

"I guard with **Yellow Gem Carbuncle**"

"Drive trigger check. First check. No trigger." Emi took a look at Miwa's damage zone and the one card in her hand. _It'll be over for me if I let Miwa activate Thunder Break Dragon's limit break. Please, give me another critical trigger, _she pleaded. "Second Check, Critical trigger. Thank you, Shuplu. I give the power and critical to Riviere"

Miwa waved his hands in the air, showing that he can't guard since he has no cards in his hand.

"I won!" Emi jumps up in the air in delight. Miwa gathered his cards back with a smile at Kai. "Please keep your side of the bargain" he tells him.

Kai got up from the bench he was sitting on and walked off without another word.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Emi puts her hands on her hips, a frown on her face.

Miwa patted her shoulder. "He will come back when's he ready. After all, you won and he has to marry Aichi because of it" he assured the younger girl.

"then let's go back" she beamed. Miwa nodded and they walked back to the resort.

* * *

**Plaese read and review. **

**Special thanks to everyone at the vanguard academy forums and especially blueflame for teaching me patiently during my first cardfight.  
**

**Edit: Thanks, Tsukoyomi-chan for pointing out my mistakes.  
**


	7. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight vanguard.**

A team from the Asia Circuit Hen makes their special appearance during Aichi and Kai's wedding.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Wedding**

Aichi sat on a chair in front of a mirror, waiting for Misaki to finish up her make-up. The blunette was dressed in a simple white wedding gown with blue hemming and on her head; she wore a veil decorated with three small blue flowers at the top. She also wore the pretty white shoes that her mother gave her for this day.

When Misaki was done and Aichi had thanked her, Emi and Mai came into the room. "Aichi, you look beautiful" both girls commented with smiles on their faces. "I also like that black sleeveless dress you're wearing, Misaki-san" Emi added to the older girl with lilac coloured hair.

"Thanks, Emi-chan and Mai-chan" Misaki replied while Aichi blushed.

"Aichi, mom wants me to tell you the ceremony will begin in just a few minutes. We have to go now" Emi reminded her sister. "Really?" Aichi asked, feeling her heart thumping harder against her chest. Emi confirmed with a nod of her head.

Aichi closed her eyes, took a deep breath and re-opened them again. "I'm ready"

"Then, let's go" Misaki smiled, leading all of them out of the room and to the meeting place, a large space outside of the room where the ceremony will take place. Miwa and Kai were already there. The girls hastened their pace to join them.

"So let's review," Misaki took a clipboard from a table. "Emi-chan and Mai-chan are the flower girls, they are in charge of throwing petals in the air" she glanced at the girls mentioned. Emi showed her the basket of petals they had. Looking to Miwa, Misaki continued. "Miwa is the Best Man and I'm the bridesmaid. We give the rings to Aichi and Kai after the marriage vow"

"Check" Miwa took out a box from his pocket.

A sweet melody began playing in the background.

"That's the signal for us to start" Misaki told them. After assembling everyone in their right positions, Misaki nudged Aichi to walk through the doors of the ceremonial room. Walking together with Kai who seems relaxed all this while, Aichi felt her cheeks flushing deep red. Around her, she could hear the cheerful voices of her friends and family.

"My goddess, E-Emi…" Aichi couldn't understand what Kamui was trying to say but she smiled at him as she went past him.

Aichi stopped when they reached a table at the front. There were two chairs for them to sit on. She sat down and glanced at the certificate of marriage on the table.

"Sendou Aichi," she looked up and gasped in surprise. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Souryuu Leon?" both cried out in unison.

"Is there a problem?" the blonde boy stared back at them with purple eyes.

"Why are you here?" Kai questioned.

"The wind guided me here" Leon replied just as a breeze blew.

"Oh, Leon-kun…"Aichi chuckled.

"Get on with it" Kai interrupted impatiently.

Leon gave him a cold hard stare before turning his attention back to Aichi. "Sendou Aichi," he started all over again. "Will you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish Kai Toshiki; until death do you two apart?"

"I do" Aichi said it in a serious tone, her gaze full of warmth and love as she glanced at Kai.

Leon faced Kai once more and repeated the same words.

"I do" Kai answered. The others couldn't tell whether he meant it or not from where they were sitting but Aichi could tell he really did love her when his eyes looked over at her. She could see her reflection in those green orbs.

Miwa and Misaki came up to them with their rings at this point of time and the newlywed exchanged their rings.

"I pronounce you husband and wife" Leon ended the ceremony.

Out of the blue, someone shouted "And now the sworn kiss!"

Most of the guests turned their heads to look at Emi.

"Erm…" the girl looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"Emi-san~" Kamui could barely keep himself awake from his dreams. He was picturing Emi in a wedding gown much like Aichi's and the groom was himself. The boy could barely stand straight and his legs gave up on him. His friends had to support him.

"Kamui-san, get a hold of yourself!" Reiji shook him.

"GHOYK, yo" Eiji echoed.

* * *

Next to the boys, Asaka had a moony expression on her face.

"Ren-sama, if only…" Asaka leaned closer to Ren.

"Did you say something, Asaka?" Ren smiled, completely oblivious to what his friend was thinking.

* * *

In the back row of the seats,

"Kyaa, how sweet" Sharlene noted with a grin on her face as she observed every couple in the room. "Sharlene, concentrate. Leon-sama is much better than them" Gillian whacked her sister in the head gently.

* * *

Now back to the main stars,

"Kai-kun, I…" Aichi began. Kai kissed her before she could say anything else.

"Let's go" he said when he was done.

"Yes!" Aichi agreed, still too excited from the kiss. Then she remembered the bouquet of flowers still in her hands. "W-Wait Kai-kun, Misaki-san said to throw this when I'm leaving" she explained. The bluenette threw it high up in the air before she rushed back to Kai's side.

Then, the two left in a car prepared beforehand by Tetsu.

* * *

Back in the room,

"I'm so getting that bouquet!" Kamui yelled, pushing his way among Sharlene, Gillian, Asaka, Morikawa and Yuri.

The bouquet of flowers flew past him and into the hands of Misaki who didn't really want it.

"Congratulations, Misaki. Have you thought of anyone you want to marry recently?" Miwa teased from beside her.

"Not you" Misaki replied with reddened cheeks, still keeping the bouquet with her.

"Why?" Kamui cried, tears flowing out from his eyes.

"Don't be sad, Kamui-san"

"DBSK, yo"

Emi came up to Kamui. "I still have some petals left in the basket. If you want them…"

"I want them" Kamui instantly recovered.

Thus, the wedding ended on a happy note.

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	8. Ren's Sleepover

**Chapter 7 (Extra): Ren's Sleepover**

**Warning: Although not rated ****M, ****the last part of this chapter does give you some ideas that anyone below the age of 18 shouldn't have. You have been warned. **

_Author's Notes: This takes place a week before the wedding. This extra is told in parts from different characters' point of view._

* * *

**Ren's POV**

"Alright, let's have a sleepover and invite everyone to the Foo Fighter's Headquarters" I shouted excitedly to Tetsu and Asaka from my desk. The idea of a sleepover makes me so happy since it's been a long time since Q4 had any interaction with NAL4. Besides, teasing them was fun.

With widened eyes, they looked back at me and I frowned slightly.

"What's wrong? Isn't a party fun? It's to celebrate Kai getting a wife as adorable as Aichi~" I walked over to Asaka. "Asaka-chan, don't you agree?" I started staring at her.

"R-Ren-sama, I think a party is fun too but…in headquarters?" she turned to glance at Tetsu, probably asking for support.

Tetsu coughed once before saying anything. "Ren, I think a normal party somewhere else would be more suitable…" he didn't get to finish before I shot him a long cold hard stare much like the one I gave Asaka.

At first, Tetsu seems to be ignoring me but I was persistent and he gave up eventually.

oOo

**Kai's POV**

Beep. Beep.

Oh, it's a text message from Ren. I touched the 'VIEW' word on my phone.

[Hi, Kai. This is Suzugamori Ren here! Listen, I'm preparing a sleepover party for Aichi and the rest of Team Q4 so be sure to come together with them. The place is the Foo Fighter's Headquarters and the date is two days later. The time is at 9 pm. This is Ren signing out xD]

I am definitely not going. No sooner had I said that, my phone started beeping again and a new message appeared.

[If you don't go, I'll get to have three girls to myself. Asaka-chan, Misa-ki and of course, Aichi-chan]

He's not serious, is he? He continued reading the next line.

[I'm serious]

R-Ren. Oh fine, I'll go. He better make up for it with a cardfight later on.

oOo

**On the day of the sleepover,**

**Misaki's POV**

It's late into the night and everyone is acting strange. I suspect it had something to do with the drink Suzugamori Ren had served us. In fact, I had a good idea what that red liquid is from just the smell and a sip of it. Luckily, Kamui-kun couldn't make it.

So now, I have two drunken girls on my side. I take a look at Kai and corrected myself with surprise. Two drunken girls and a seemingly drunken boy.

I questioned Ren on why he served us wine and the reason he isn't drunk like the rest of them.

"This is wine?" he replied with a glance at his glass. "I took it out from Tetsu's kitchen"

I was speechless. This person is just so…if there's a nice way to put it, I'll say cute. Taking a closer look at his glass, I answered my own second question. He didn't drink the wine yet. Somehow, I'm thankful that he didn't drink it yet.

"Okay, this sleepover is officially over" I declared.

The red-headed boy gives me puppy eyes. "Aww…" he whines.

"Whining is not gong to work on me. You have rooms for Kai and the others?"

"Yes"

"Good. Carry Kai back to his room. I'll carry Aichi back. We can get Asaka later"

Now for the hard part. "Aichi, I'll take you to your room"

"No"

"It's night time. Time to go to sleep"

"No. Where's Kai-kun?"

I looked at Ren to see how's he's doing with Kai. The redhead was managing pretty well because Kai was already sleeping soundly. Wait, Kai took his shirt off? When was that? I quickly averted my gaze back to Aichi while Ren finishes his task.

"Aichi, Kai-kun has already gone back to his room"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Okaaaaay" she fell into my lap tiredly, mumbling something about being warm and something about Kai.

"Hey, Misa-ki,"

"it's Misaki!"

"I'll help you with Aichi"

"Oh thanks" I let him carry her. Ren was surprisingly strong since he could carry Kai and Aichi.

oOo

_Narrator: In the end, Ren made a mistake somewhere and place Aichi next to Kai in the same room in the same bed. How he made the mistake? I don't know but this is Ren we're talking about so it's possible._

* * *

**Please read and review.  
**


	9. Cherry Blossom Goddess

**Chapter 8 (Extra): Cherry Blossom Goddess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight vanguard.  
**

_Author's Notes: This chapter takes place a few days after the prologue._**  
**

* * *

Days after her debut as a mysterious fighter in Card Capital, Aichi found herself gaining the confidence to challenge other vanguard fighters directly. She was still mistaken to be a boy because of the mask she wore over her face. However, it didn't bother her that much since her identity was always concealed.

_If only Kai-kun could see me now, _she thought, reminding herself of the main reason she was hiding her true self in the first place.

Currently Aichi was in her room, seated in front of her desk. Her eyes shimmered with an unusual ice-blue glow when she looked through the cards scattered on the desk. These cards belonged to the Oracle Think Tank clan and although different from the Royal Paladins she had always used, they shared the same nation of United Sanctuary.

"Hmm, should I go with Amaterasu or Sakuya?" she pondered while closing her eyes.

She pictured a place with fresh green grass covering the ground, bushes with flowers of various kind and trees that were abundant with fruit. In her dream, Aichi walked forward until she reached the edge of the land.

The blue-haired girl recognised the mountains a little distance off as home of the Royal Paladins. A sort of coldness crept into her heart, making her feel uneasy. "I'm not abandoning you" she yelled, hoping the paladins would hear her. Suddenly, a blast of cold air hit her and it started snowing.

Aichi bowed her head in sadness, "Its cold…"

_The Royal Paladins will always have you as their vanguard. _

"Huh, who was that?" she glanced around her surrounding.

_Believe. Only you can change your own destiny. We will help you along that journey._

A beautiful woman materialised in front of Aichi. She wore a pink kimono with a blue sash around her waist, has brown hair decorated with many hair accessories in the shape of flowers and in one hand, she held a red flower. At her sudden entrance, the weather changed back to the way it was before. "Choose me, Sendou Aichi and I shall predict your future" she smiled warmly at her.

She nodded and the goddess scattered the petals of the flower into the air. They formed a circle on the ground as they floated down. In that circle, Aichi saw Kai. They were cardfighting in Card Capital. Suddenly, the scene was swiftly cut off and replaced by another scene.

In this new scene, Aichi saw herself sobbing quietly somewhere. "I look different" she commented.

_All will be revealed in good time. _

"Thank you for showing me this" Aichi looked up at the woman, "Eh? She's gone…"

Then, she heard something else. It was hard to hear clearly but she thought it definite sounded like someone calling her name.

Aichi's eyes opened. She was still in her room. "A D-Dream?"

"What are you talking about, Aichi?" Standing beside her older sister, Emi looked worried.

"Oh, it's nothing Emi" Aichi waved the matter off with a smile.

As the sisters talked to each other, the card at the top of Aichi's new deck glowed. It was already flipped over so the name could be seen clearly.

Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya

* * *

**Please read and review.**

**About your question PrincessAnime08, I won't write the reaction in the next chapter but I imagined them as very embarrassed and agreeing that they will forget this ever happen. Light-chan wanted me to write chapter 7 so I can link it with another chapter later on. To be honest, I kinda felt shy about it.  
**


	10. The Light from the Shrine

**Chapter 8: The Light from the Shrine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight vanguard.  
**

* * *

It has been 10 weeks since the wedding. Aichi still lived with her mother and sister but will visit Kai's Apartment regularly. Recently, the girl had been tormented by a sort of dizziness that made her feel like vomiting during mornings. Not wanting to worry her family, she sought the help of her close friend – Misaki.

Aichi called her on the phone.

"So you feel like vomiting every morning?"

"Yes. What's wrong with me, Misaki-san?"

"I have an idea but…if Kai didn't do anything…"

"Why is Kai-kun involved?"

"W-Why you say" she coughed.

Then, she whispered what she thought in my ear. My face turned red with embarrassment.

"W-What? N-No way…"

"You should get yourself one of those test kit, Aichi"

oOo

With the test kit he secretly bought, Aichi stared at small screen. Sweat slowly dripping off the side of her face. A positive sign would mean she was pregnant, a negative sign would mean she was not.

There was a beep sound before it showed a positive sign. Aichi gasped.

"H-How? Kai-kun and I did nothing…w-wait, there was that one time…ah…"

The girl was utterly confused; this was a new experience for her. Something she knew she had to wait at least two more years to be ready for. "C-Call kai-kun first" she reached for her phone but stopped mid-way.

"what if he doesn't accept the news?"

Aichi sighed deeply, holding the phone in her hands idly.

oOo

Rain fell down slowly, pelting against the doors of Card Capital. The weather was seemingly corresponding to Aichi's feeling as the girl sat in the chair in the furthest corner she could find in the card shop. There was a gloomy atmosphere around her that made Misaki shiver as she glanced over.

"What's wrong with Aichi today?" her uncle asked, his eyes following Misaki's gaze. He scratched his head when he couldn't come up with an answer himself.

Misaki shook her head. "Nothing you need to know, Shin" she responded. Her uncle groaned. "I said to call me Manager" he reminded her but left the question unanswered like she wanted.

Finally there was a movement from Aichi as she got up from her seat.

"Have you decided on what to do next?" Misaki asked, leaving her position at the counter to stand next to Aichi. She could see a determined look on Aichi's face and was relieved the girl had made up her mind. The bluenette nodded her head and consciously put her hand protectively around her belly. Misaki smiled, knowing exactly what Aichi would do next without spoken words.

Just then, the doors slide opened with a whirring sound. Miwa came in followed by Emi, Kamui, his friends, Morikawa and Izaki. Kai was the last to enter. "Aichi, there you are!" Aichi's little sister exclaimed with relief. "You were vomiting during the morning so I thought you should stay in bed and rest" she scolded.

Aichi felt everyone's gazes resting on her. "Go on" Misaki nudged her. "Tell Kai"

"Tell me what?" Kai sounded like he didn't care but Aichi could tell he was concerned.

"C-Can we talk about this privately?" Aichi stammered.

"What is it that you can't tell us?" Morikawa shouted loudly.

Misaki shot daggers at the ignorant boy. "Shut up and let them talk in private"

Kai and Aichi walked over to a corner of the shop. "So what is it?" Kai asked again.

"I-I'm…p-pregnant" she managed to say it out.

"What?" Kai's eyes widened. "How long was that?"

"I'm 10 weeks pregnant now" Aichi felt her cheeks reddening but she maintained the smile on her face. "Aren't you happy, Kai?"

Kai glanced closer at Aichi's belly for the first time. It was indeed a little bigger than last time.

"…"

"Kai-kun? What's wrong?"

The brunette was clenching his hands into fists. "I need to think this over" he said.

"But…" she didn't get to finish. Kai was already leaving.

"Is something wrong?" Kamui asked when Kai left.

"No, nothing's wrong. Nothing that matters anymore that is" the girl replied softly.

"Can you tell us about it? It might make you feel better"

"Thanks, Izaki-kun but I want to be left alone right now" Aichi pulled a chair closer so she can sit down and think about what happened a few minutes ago.

Miwa turned to face Misaki. "You seem to know what's going on" he noted.

"Tell us" Kamui demanded.

"Well, I promise not to tell but I guess all of you have the right to know as his family and friends" she beckoned them to come nearer to her. Then, she whispered the whole story into their ears.

"What's pregnant?" Kamui asked in between the talk.

"It's when you're having a baby, I think" Reiji answered his question.

"Oh," Kamui smiled. "Wait a minute that would mean…" his expression changed.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Emi giggled.

"That kinda explains why Aichi is upset" Izaki nodded his head understandingly.

"It does?" Morikawa looked at him.

"Oh Morikawa, you don't understand do you? Kai left immediately after the news so Aichi thinks he doesn't want her anymore" Izaki explained.

"Exactly" Miwa agreed. "But I kind of sympathize with Kai since he was not prepared or anything. Misaki, why are you so quiet?"

"I think I know why Aichi is pregnant even though they live apart after marriage" the girl said. "Remember that Sleepover?"

Miwa thought back. "Oh…so that's why"

"Huh?" the others that didn't go to the Sleepover said in harmony.

"But there's nothing we can do about it now" Miwa ended the conversation.

"Actually there is something we can do" Mai spoke up. "We can try to get Kai-san to talk to Aichi-san again. Tell him he needs to give her an answer"

"That's a great idea, Mai-chan" Emi hugged her friend.

"We pass that duty to you, Miwa-san" Izaki saluted him.

"W-Why me?"

"You're his close friend"

"I wouldn't say that" Miwa replied warily. "but I'll try"

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	11. Descending Crescent

**Chapter 10: Descending Crescent**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.  
**

* * *

If there was anything bothering Aichi, she would normally head for the park to think as she sat on the concrete slab next to the koi pond. Once seated, the girl would gaze at her own reflection in the waters, thinking about her problems and how to solve them. After the events of yesterday, however, Aichi chose to avoid the park. Instead, she headed for a hidden shop in a mall that she knew.

A signboard with the shop's name in large bold capital letters indicated that Aichi had reached her intended destination. She took the elevator down to the main room of the shop. Stepping out of the elevator, she was greeted warmly by a younger girl with orange hair tied into two curly ponytails.

"Oh it's you, Sendou Aichi. What brings you here today?"

"Hello, Rekka-san. Is Kourin-san here today?" Aichi asked without looking up.

"I'm here" a familiar voice sounded from behind some curtains and a girl with long blonde hair walked over to Rekka. Her jade green eyes flashed with surprise when she glanced at Aichi.

"Sorry that I had to come on such short notice," Aichi apologised, her head still bent down. "It's just that this place brings back fond memories for me and without knowing it, I'm here" a tear rolled down her cheeks from each side of her eyes.

Rekka and Kourin exchanged glances. "Did something happen?" Rekka inquired.

Aichi lifted up her head but said nothing. Kourin understood that it was an issue the blue-haired girl was unwilling to share and yet the pressure of it was too overwhelming for her to bear. "You can tell us if anything is on your mind" Kourin tried to coax the problem out from the girl.

"Kai-kun is avoiding me" Aichi finally spoke up although not in specific details.

"What makes you think that?"

"He won't pick up his phone and he doesn't come around to Card Capital anymore"

"There must be a reason" Rekka pointed out almost immediately.

Aichi lowered her gaze. "I'm carrying his child" she muttered softly.

Hearing her confession, Rekka and Kourin were startled. They knew the couple was married but the thought of Aichi being pregnant had not crossed their mind before. That was because the two lived apart and had being told (repeatedly) not to engage in such a mature activity (much to their embarrassment).

"W-Well, I think he was in shock so…" Kourin tried to put herself in Kai's shoes which weren't hard since she was in shock too after hearing about the news recently.

"I thought he loved me" Aichi retorted. "He has a responsibility to the baby too"

"Give him some time" Kourin soothed.

Aichi blinked her eyes, like she didn't understand why Kai had to take such a long time to come to a decision. "What if he doesn't want me anymore?" she asked fretfully all of a sudden, facing both the sisters. Before Kourin or Rekka could answer, Aichi spoke up again. "Fine! I don't need him" she cried, standing up and making her way out of the shop.

"Aichi, wait…" Kourin chased after her.

"Thanks Kourin. I think I know what to do now" she thanked the other girl before exiting the shop, leaving Kourin staring after Aichi's shadow.

"I think she's gotten the wrong idea…" Kourin sighed.

* * *

**Why did I make Aichi fall into despair? I actually wasn't planning to do that but i intend to make a sequel so...I can't reveal anything right now but be prepared for a plot twist. Please read and review.**


	12. Follow the Light

**Chapter 11: Follow the Light**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight vanguard.**

_Final chapter of this season._

* * *

While Aichi was talking with Kourin and Rekka in the PSY card shop, Kai was with Miwa in the park. He had tried to shrug off his friend's presence as he sort out his thoughts and feelings but it didn't work. Miwa was pretty stubborn.

"Like I said, why can't you just say some loving words to Aichi?" Miwa rambled on, his arms crossed and his eyes staring right at Kai. "Being pregnant isn't easy, you know?"

"Being told you have a child suddenly isn't easy too" Kai retorted, his eyes still closed as he lie on his favorite bench. He opened his eyes for a moment, glancing at Miwa with those emerald green orbs. "Why don't you let me stay here alone for a few more days to think this over?"

Miwa rolled his eyes. "If I let you do that, your wife will probably start thinking about unnecessary things and before you know it, she'll labeled you as a 'bad' guy that broke her heart"

Kai sat up straight from his position, seemingly thinking about what Miwa said. Miwa sat down beside him on the bench, patting his friend's shoulder. Kai shot Miwa a glare but the hand still stayed on his shoulder anyway.

"I'm going to apologise to her" he sighed finally, getting up to walk to Aichi's house. Miwa smiled to himself, knowing his mission was accomplished. He waved both hands at Kai as he left, shouting for him to remember to be gentler to Aichi when they talked.

"Thanks Miwa" Kai murmured, Miwa thought he saw him smiling that time.

The park was actually a few streets away from Aichi' house so it didn't take long for Kai to get there. He saw Aichi's sister loitering outside the house, looking sad and went up to her. Immediately, Emi stared at the boy with hatred. "You hurt Aichi" she said.

When Kai didn't reply, Emi continued. "Aichi run away from home. Mom found a letter that she wrote, stating that she's going to stay at a relative's house for good. She says not to go find her. Happy now?"

Kai felt bad in the heart especially since Emi was one of the few people who supported their marriage in the beginning. "I didn't mean to hurt her" he explained. The girl's blue eyes softened. "I know, I just want my sister back" she cried.

"What's the house address of that relative?" Kai inquired.

"She didn't say which relative" Emi answered sadly.

"I'll find her, don't worry" Kai assured the girl. He slowly backed up, determined to search for his wife and apologise to her. He still loved her, no matter if she was with child or not. It was something he couldn't forgive himself for.

Emi sighed as she looked up at the sky, a picture of Aichi appearing in her mind.

"Where are you, Aichi?"

* * *

**A cliffhanger, i just had to do it :) **


End file.
